Surat Cinta Untuk Jihoon
by Wannable Rii
Summary: No summary! Just read review & enjoy :D


Wannable_Rii

Cast: Lai Guanlin, Park Jihoon (Wanna One)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warning: This is Yaoi, BL. Cast milik orangtua masing-masing :D PanWink punya gue :D

Terinspirasi dari lagu Virgoun - Surat Cinta Untuk Starla

Dont Like! Dont Read!

Happy Reading our levely wannable~

Ku tuliskan kenangan tentang caraku menemukan dirimu

Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah berikan hatiku padamu

Guanlin berjalan menikmati semilir langit sungai han sore hari. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan lagu yang di dengarkan lewat earphone.

Matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang menangis di bangku taman dekat sungai. Guanlin menedekatinya..

"Kenapa kau menangis sendirian di sini?"

Sang pria manis mendongakan kepalanya, mwlihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Eumm, Kau siapa? Aku Park Jihoon. Aku ingin membeli Ice Cream, tapi paman yang menjualnya tidak mendengar teriakanku"

Ingin rasanya Guanlin mentertawakan tingak lucu pemuda manis di depannya itu. Tapi niatan itu Guanlin utungkan karena tidak tega.

"Aku Lai Guanlin, aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream kalau kau mau menjadi temanku"

"Jinjayo?"

Guanlin menganggukan senyum tampannya. Membuat Jihoon tersipu malu..

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Park Jihoon adalah teman Lai Guanlin. Dan kau harus memanggilku hyung!"

Mereka tertawa bersama menikmati ice cream di kedai dekat sungai han. Sebenarnya hanya Jihoon yang menikmatinya. Guanlin hanya memandangi hyungnya. Guanlin sudah jatuh ke pesona namja manis itu.

Takkan habis sejuta lagu untuk menceritakan cantikmu

Kan teramat panjang puisi tuk menyuratkan cinta ini

"Hyung, kenapa semakin hari wajahmu semakin cantik? Aku bahkan tidak berniat melihat ke arah yeoja manapun setelah bersamamu"

"Yaa! Aku ini pria Guan, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku cantik?"

"Haha, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya hyung. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mennjelaskan tentang wajah cantikmu itu"

Wajah Jihoon memerah, memukul kecil lengan jihonn & di balas kecupan ringan di kening Jihoon.

Aku pernah berfikir tentang hidupku tanpa ada dirimu

Dapatkah lebih indah dari yang ku jalani sampai kini

Guanlin duduk di meja makan menunggu sang kekasih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur. Sudah cukup lama mereka tinggal bersama. Guanlin mengingat lagi pertemuan mereka di sungai han beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika Jihoon sedangenangis karena tidak bisa membeli Ice Cream. Guanlin tersenyum bahagia mengingat betapa lucunya Jihoon saat itu.

"Guan, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau menakuti aku tau"

Guanlin sadar dari lamunannya, membawa Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, aku sedang teringat pertemuan kira waktu itu"

Jihoon menyenderkan badanya ke pundak Guanlin dengan nyaman .. mendengarkan setiap kaliamat yang keluar dari mulut kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana jadinya nanti jika kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mungkin bisa bahagia jika tidak ada kau di sisiku"

"Guann.."

"Rasanya aku tidak sanggup jika hidup tanpamu Hyung"

"Guan, dengarkan aku.. Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu. Sedikitpun aku tidak punya fikirkan untuk pergi darimu. Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu Lai Guanlin, arasseo?"

Guanlin memeluk Jihoon erat. Mengecupnya berkali kali, mengucapkan teriamakasih & segala rasa sayangnya untuk Jihoon.

Aku selalu bermimpi tentang indah hari tua bersamamu

Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu

Meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi

"Kenapa belum tidur Guan, bukannya besok kau ada latihan basket bersama Jinyoung-ie?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung"

Jihoon mendekatkan badanya ke badan Guanlin. Memeluk kekasih tampannya. Matanya meminta penjelasan dari pria di hadapannya.

Guanlin tersenyum ..

"Kapan kita akan menikah Hyung? Aku ingin segera terikat denganmu. Membina sebuah hubungan indah bersama. Menjalani segala suka & duka bersama samapai tua nanti. Aku membayangkan wajah cantikmu saat tua nanti hyung"

'Blush'

Jihoon tersipu, menenggelamkan wajah merahnya ke dada sang kekeasih.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajah manismu hyung, aku tidak bisa melihatnya"

"Guan, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu hemm"

"Kau tidak mungkin menolakku hyung, aku yakin itu. Tidak ada yang berani menolak ketampannan seorang Lai Guanlin"

Guanlin tersenyum bangga. Jihoon menyubit pelan dadanya.

"Iya Lai Guanlin kekasihku yang tampan, aku pastikan kau akan menikah denganku"

Guanlin mengeratkan pelukannya.. mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Mari tidur hyung, dan bermimpilah tentang aku"

Tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon, Jihoon sudah tertidur pulas berbantalkan tangan Guanlin.

Bila habis sudah waktu ini

Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia

Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu

FIN! :D

Gaje, ambyar, ngaco yahhh :v

Dedikasi untuk kapalkuh :* PanWink

Hope you like it guus, & review juseyo~

Salam sayang, Wannable_Rii ..


End file.
